


A Smokers Tale

by ShockSurprise



Series: Interesting AU's [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Delinquent! Au, Drinking, Drinking Games, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hinata Smoking, Karasuno - Freeform, M/M, Smoker! AU, Smoking! Au, Trigger Warning: Alcohol, Underage Drinking, drinking game, tw: alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4365131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShockSurprise/pseuds/ShockSurprise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata took a deep breath. He knew what he was doing was horrific. He knew it was going to mess a lot of stuff up. He knew. But yet, here he was, stood at his bedroom window with cigarette and lighter in hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Secrets Secrets Secrets

     Hinata took a deep breath. He knew what he was doing was horrific. He knew it was going to mess a lot of stuff up. He knew. But yet, here he  
was, stood at his bedroom window with cigarette and lighter in hand. 

     He was only in his 3rd year of junior high, this should not be happening. Hinata had lately been mentally losing himself after the match against  
Kitagawa. He was overrun my shaking and sobbing even at the thought of the match. He felt as though he had been reduced to nothing after that match. He needed something to  
keep him rooted. Something. Literally anything. Something to just consume him.

     He fiddled with the small stick in his hands. It was quite a nice day honestly, so having the window open wouldn't be any issue. He could do it. He could light this and then maybe his troubles would fade away or maybe they would increase. Honestly Hinata had no idea. But it was almost worth the shot.

     With near haste Hinata lit the lighter. He looked at the flame. The blues fading into the yellows that faded into the orange that faded into red at  
the tip. He lifted his thumb away from the button and the flame went out. 

     He immediately walked to his bedside and yanked open a drawer and shoved the lighter and cigarettes into the drawer. He pulled away clothes  
so he knew no one would ever find out that he ever did this.

~~~~~

     Hinata stood by the window. Smoke falling from his lips, cigarette in between fingers, and lighter on the window sill. He brought the cigarette to  
his lips again and took a long drag. He held it in for a while and then blew the smoke out the open window that was letting cold air in. 

     Hinata looked at the time. He had been getting up before his parents to have a cigarette every morning all school year. He could have had it on  
the way to school. But smoking, riding a bike, and making sure no one saw was a hardship. He reached over the window sill and out the window and under the sill and stubbed out  
the cigarette where no one would see unless they looked for it. He put the half smoked cigarette under the window and closed it. He took his lighter and put it into his school bag.  
He grabbed his school bag, throwing it over his shoulder.

     He opened his door, walked out, closed it, and crept through the quiet house. He went to the front door, checking his bag for his keys. He  
closed the door and made sure it was locked. He grabbed his bike from the side of the house and started the journey over the mountains to school.

~~~~~

     Hinata sat idly on the bench, ridden with frequent coughs. He knew he was getting sick, but had chosen to come to school anyway. He couldn't  
miss any more practice this year. He had already skipped a lot of practices cause of illness. Hinata coughed once again.

     "Oi, are you alright? You've been getting sick every week it seems," Kageyama said walking over to where Hinata was sat. 

     "Fine, just tired," Hinata replied resting his hand on his knees and putting his face in his hands. He could tell the cigarettes were seriously  
taking a toll on his health. But he didn't really have any thing else to keep him from going back to what he was. He was getting better. He was, really. He had cut down from every  
morning to every few days and stopped smoking at night entirely. But it had been ages since he had started smoking. It was middle of his 2nd high school year and he hadn't had  
one in a few days.

     Obviously he couldn't right now though, it was the middle of practice and even though he did have his pack of cigarettes with him there was no  
way he would excuse himself. There was no excuse. Plus it was snowing and it was cold. Biking to school that morning had been hell. Like a frozen over, snowy, and cold hell.

     Hinata took another deep breath and lifted his head from his hands. He looked out over his team who were playing a 6-6 match with most of  
the new 1st years. 

     Kageyama sat down next to Hinata.

     "I don't believe you," Kageyama said, eyeing Hinata.

     "No really, i swear. Have you ever tried biking in the snow at 6am when its dark?" Hinata asked, still hunched over with his head on his hands.

 

     "I'm just- Okay," Kageyama stopped himself.  
     "No no, you're just what Kageyama?" Hinata questioned, brows furrowed.

     "Its nothing, really," Kageyama said looking out across the court.

     "No its something i can tell."

     "Just slightly concerned about you, dumbass," Kageyama said curtly.

     "I- Oh," It was now Hinata who was cutting himself off.

     "You know there's meant to be a snow storm coming?" Kageyama said looking out toward the door of the gym.

     "Yeah, i heard," Hinata said looking at Kageyama.

     "Are you gonna be able to get home okay?" Kageyama asked looking at Hinata.

     "Probably not. Ill have to camp out in the club room for a few days," Hinata joked., coughing through his light laughter.

     "No, for real though. Do you need a closer place to stay?" Kageyama asked.

     "No no its fine," Hinata asked.

     Kageyama and Hinata had gotten a lot closer over the past year. They had been over to each others houses a few times for study sessions.  
Honestly, Hinata preferred Kageyama's house to his own. It was quieter and most of the time his parents were out on business leave so they were left to do what ever they wanted.

     "No, its not. Its freezing. You're sick. And to add on to all that there's 6 inches of snow and ice on the ground," Kageyama said looking at Hinata  
darkly.

     "Really, ill be fine," Hinata said. Honestly he just wanted to get home to have a drag off a cigarette.

     "Would you like to stay at my house tonight? Its only a few blocks away," Kageyama said looking out over the match that was currently being  
held.

     "Is it a question or a demand?" Hinata asked.

     "Demand," Kageyama said quickly.

     "Sure, i guess. I'll have to ring my parents and tell them when we get out of practice," Hinata replied.

     Kageyama got up and walked over the to the score board and returned to flipping the numbers every time a team scored. 

~~~~~

     "See, aren't you glad you didn't ride you're bike home in this?" Kageyama commented as they walked home together. 

     It was currently snowing so hard to the point where they could barely see the end of the street. 

     "I guess," Hinata said. 

     He was still thinking about the cigarette's in his bag. He could just light up now. But with Kageyama there he would be pissed. He would  
probably say something along the lines of that is was "going to ruin the best decoy ever" and that it was "going to kill him from the inside out."

     They walked in silence until they reached Kageyama's house. Kageyama opened the door and the pair walked inside. They took off they're shoes  
and coats that had been ridden with small clumps of snowflakes.

     After getting off all the winter clothes Hinata walked into the kitchen in search of something to eat. He had known Kageyama's house pretty well  
since he had been there a few times before.

     "Oi, if you want we can order in something for food," Kageyama yelled from the living room, lowing his voice as he got into the 

     "Okay, I'm down with that," Hinata said, closing the cabinet after retrieving a jar of peanut butter. He Opened a drawer and grabbed a spoon. 

     "You are not about to eat that with a spoon," Kageyama commented.

     "I'm not?" Hinata said, unscrewing the peanut butter and putting the spoon into the half full jar.

     "Oh my god you are," Kageyama's eyes went slightly wider.

     "Have you never eaten peanut butter with a spoon? You really haven't lived, have you??" Hinata asked, screwing his face slightly.

     "No, cause that's gross, what the hell?" Kageyama said screwing his face to match Hinata's

     "Oh, shit i gotta call my mum," Hinata says. "Do me a favor, go into the front pouch of my bag and get my phone. Please?" Hinata asks mouth  
full of peanut butter.

     "Whatever," Kageyama says walking out of the kitchen.

     Hinata hops onto the counter, sitting down. 

     He suddenly remembers something. 

     The cigarettes.

      Shit shit shit. They're in the same pocket as his phone.

     "Hinata......" Kageyama's voice is beyond concerned.

     "Yeah?" Hinata gulps. He better come up with a good excuse quick.

     "What the fuck are these?" Kageyama says walking back into the kitchen with Hinata's phone in one hand and the pack of cigarettes in the other.

     "I- fuc-. Fuck. Fuck. I can't even come up with a good excuse," Hinata says laughing, putting the peanut butter down next to him.

     "That's why you always smell like smoke?" Kageyama looked so disappointed. 

     "I- I smell like smoke?" Hinata asked. He brought the front of his shirt to his nose. Smokey. Fuck.

     "I just assumed it was your parents. I never thought- Hinata," Kageyama looks down at the cigarettes in his own hand.

     "I just, i needed something to keep my grounded okay? There was no one. Nothing after the match with you. I literally gave up. I didnt know  
what to do okay? You can not be mad at me. It was the only thing keeping me sane," Hinata spilled out, voice raising as he ended his spiel.

     "I- I- Fuck Hinata. Why didn't you tell anyone? It's been 2 years and you still didn't tell anyone?" Kageyama looked back up at Hinata.

     "I didn't want anyone to worry," Hinata commented.

     "Hinata, everyone was worried. Is this why you've been sick also?" Kageyama's disappointment grew only larger.

     "Probably," Hinata said. He looked down at his hands that were neatly folded in his lap.

     "God dammit Hinata," Kageyama's voice broke. 

     Hinata looked up. Kageyama was looking down, hands down at his sides, and hunched over slightly.

     "WHY DID YOU FUCKING TELL ME DAMMIT. I COULD HAVE HELPED YOU," Kageyama's sudden outburst scared Hinata slightly, making him back  
up as much as he could while he was sat on the counter.

     "I'm sorry, okay," Now Hinata voice was breaking. He felt his throat tighten and eyes start to well up. 

     He had no idea he would cause this much hurt to someone who had found out, let along Kageyama. Stone faced, cold, and dark Kageyama. Had  
he really cared that much about Hinata? Had he really been that concerned?

     "Hinata, you need to promise me you're going to stop. Not soon, not tomorrow, not later, but now." Kageyama said sniffling and wiping his  
tears away from his face.

 

     "Its not that easy you know," Hinata said, looking up to blink away the tears that were threatening to spill.

     "No, its going to be that easy though," Kageyama said sternly.

     "Okay," Hinata said, no fight left in him.

     Kageyama walked over to the trash can.

     "Oi, what the hell are you doing? That shit's expensive!" Hinata said, shocked.

     "Okay, fine, every time you smoke, so do i," Kageyama said matter of factually.

     "What the fuck Kageyama? I'm not letting you destroy you're life also," Hinata said hopping off the counter.

     Kageyama immediately held the pack of cigarettes above his head.

     "Kage-fucking-yama, i will fucking climb on this counter and grab those," Hinata said angrily.

     Kageyama's foot stepped on the pedal to open the trash bin.

     "Kageyama, don't fucking do it," Hinata swore.

     His hand released the cigarettes, letting them land perfectly into the center of the bin. He released his foot form the pedal and walked around  
Hinata, who's mouth was gaping open. 

     "And don't go digging through the trash for them," Kageyama said simply.

     Hinata rounded the kitchen island and grabbed his peanut butter and spoon. Then he noticed something. He noticed it before, but never really  
thought of it.

     "Heeeeyy, Kageyama. Wanna do something fun?" Hinata spoke, mood doing a 180 from what it was.

     "Yeah, like what?" Kageyama asked, turning around from walking into the living room.

     "Have you ever played a drinking game?" Hinata asked, smirk coming up on his face.

~~~~~

     "Fuck Hinata, this was a great idea!" Kageyama exclaimed as he threw himself back onto his bed, laughing hard at nothing.

     "I know!" Hinata hiccuped.

     "Okay, okay, okay, we should stop so we don't get sick in the morning," Hinata said, taking another swig from the large bottle of vodka.

     They had drunken about a 1/4 of the bottle combined. Which honestly wasn't much. But since Hinata was tiny, Kageyama never drank and was a  
lightweight, and it was 40% vodka they were pretty wasted.

     "Man, I'm tired," Hinata said, yawning.

     " We- We should tota- totally sleep," Kageyama said, still laying on his back feet hanging off the bed.

     "Hinata, have i- Have i ever told you how- how fucking much i love you?" Kageyama said looking at Hinata who was still sat up laughing into the  
air.

     Hinata got up and turned out the light.

     "Noooo," Hinata spoke, putting the bottle down on the bedside table and flopping back onto the bed next to Kageyama.

     "Weelll, i looooove you," Kageyama said in a high pitched tone.

     Hinata rolled over and looked at Kageyama who was looking back at him. 

     "I loooveee you too Kags," Hinata said, dragging out the love in it.

     Kageyama moved over slightly and put his arm out.

     "Come here," Kageyama said quietly.

     Hinata scooted over and put his head onto Kageyama's shoulder. Hinata wrapped his arm around Kageyama's waist. Kageyama's hand found his  
way to Hinata's and intertwined their fingers.

     Hinata moved up slightly and looked up at Kageyama who was looking down at at him.

     Kageyama took the moment to lean down slightly more and connect his own lips with Hinata's for a brief second.

     "I loooovee yoouu," Kageyama said, voice higher than normal. He looked down at Hinata and kissed him again. 

     Kageyama kissed his forehead and rubbed the back of Hinata's hand with his thumb.

     "I looveee youuu tooo," Hinata said, closing his eyes.

     "Before- before you sleep, pro- promise me something," Kageyama's voice went serious, his thumb stopped rubbing Hinata's hand.

     "What?" Hinata questioned, eyes closed.

     "Promise me you won't smoke again. Like swear on my life," Kageyama said, voice dropping to a low murmur.

     "I promise Kags. I promise on everything," Hinata said, suddenly much more sober than what he thought he was.

     Kageyama continued rubbing the back of Hinata's hand. Soon the only sounds to be heard were the wind outside from the storm and the light  
breathing from the intertwined boys.


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Kageyama and Hinata get drunk and end up confessing their love for each other.

     Kageyama squinted at the bright light streaming in from the window. His head pounded and the thought of moving was actually horrific. He   
wiggled his fingers to figure out where his limbs lay.

     His eyes immediately shot open to the realization that he couldn't feel his entire arm. He closed his eye quickly due to the burning sensation   
and the pounding in his head. He oped his eyes sightly again and looked down.

     He was surprised to see only fluffy orange hair that tickled his nose. 

     Hinata was curled up next to Kageyama, head resting on his shoulder, arm resting on his chest with the fabric of his shirt balled into his hand   
with Kageyama's hand over his own, and leg haphazardly bent over Kageyama's own legs. 

     Kageyama was comfortable. He really was. He was lying on his back with his arm curled around Hinata and hand resting on his shoulder. 

     Kageyama and took a deep breath and assessed the situation he was in. He really didn't want to move. He really couldn't move anyway without   
waking Hinata.

     Kageyama put his head back down on the bed and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and attempted to remember just how they ended up   
like this.

     All he could remember was finding cigarettes in Hinata bag, Hinata suggesting playing a drinking game, and somewhere in there a deck of   
cards being used to play the drinking game. He could remember tossing the cigarettes in the trash, the bottle of vodka, the snow storm, and yet there was still something missing. 

     Then it hit him. He told Hinata how much he cared. How much he *cringe* looooveedd him. Yes it may have been true. But this was NOT the   
way he was hoping to come out and confess his love for basically the other half of himself.

     They had kissed. Kageyama remembered that. Hinata had kissed back also. It was no big deal. No tongue. Just sweet, innocent, and short   
kisses. 

     Hinata cracked open his eyes to be met with a peachy color. His head didn't hurt and all the memories from the previous night where all still   
there. 

     Fuck, all the memories were still there. But on the plus side there was no headache like he expected. But all the memories. Oh shit. Kageyama   
was gonna kill him if he remembered. But since Hinata remembered everything there was a high chance that Kageyama would have no issue remembering also.

     Hinata was comfortable. He moved his fingers and his foot slightly to see where his limbs were. 

     He was cuddled up to Kageyama. Oh shit. This is great. When Kageyama wakes up he was going to freak out and kill Hinata. Surely all of the   
talk from last night was only cause he was drunk. But drunk people speak the truth.....

     The only thing Hinata could do was wait until Kageyama woke up.

     Hinata then felt Kageyama's chest fall and rise unevenly and his thumb start rubbing the top of Hinata's hang.

     "You awake?" Hinata muttered opening his eyes to look up at Kageyama.

     "Yeah, but no loud noises or sudden movements please. I feel dead on the inside," Kageyama said quietly, eyes still closed.

     "Hungover?" Hinata asks quietly, still admiring just how soft Kageyama's face looked when he was resting.

     "Just a bit," Kageyama said.

     "Want me to get you some pain killer?" Hinata said as quietly as he could even though he could still see Kageyama grimaced at the noise.

     "Please," Kageyama said.

     Kageyama stopped rubbing the top of Hinata's hand and lifted his hand and unwrapped his arm around Hinata's shoulder. 

     Hinata got up as smoothly as he could and made his way to the bathroom. He popped open the medicine cabinet and looked for the pain killer.   
He stood on his tiptoes and looked into the top shelve. He reached up with one hand and placed the other on the sink to push him self up farther. He quickly grabbed the bottle   
and let himself fall flat footed on the floor. He opened the bottle and tapped 2 pills out into his hand. He reached up and put the bottle back and left himself fall flat footed on the   
floor yet again.

     He filled a cup from the sink with a bit of water and padded back to Kageyama's room. 

     He lightly tapped the open door and walked in to the room. Kageyama was still in the same position, eyes closed, one arm on his chest, and the   
other stretched out from his body.

     Hinata set the water on the bed side table and lightly tapped Kageyama's knee with a closed fist that contained the pills.

     Kageyama hand that was placed on his chest flops down and moves around the bed until Hinata put his open hand down next to it. Kageyama   
places his hand in Hinata and takes the pills. 

     Kageyama sits up, eyes still closed, and puts the pills in his mouth. 

     "Water?" Kageyama asks drowsily.

     Hinata quickly takes the water from the table and put it into Kageyama's open, waiting hand.

     Kageyama quickly takes a swig of the water to wash down the pills and leans over to put the water on the bedside table. He leans back and lets   
himself fall back flat on the bed, arms outstretched. He lightly pats the bed where Hinata was laying before.

     "Come here, I'm cold," Kageyama says quietly into the silence.

     Hinata walks over the the bed and sits down. He leans back and rolls over so his head is on Kageyama's shoulder. Hinata wraps his arm around   
Kageyama's waist.

     "We should go get coffee from that cafe next to your house we've been meaning to go to," Hinata says, closing his eyes.

     "What, like a date?" Kageyama says quietly trying not to make his headache worse.

     "Yeah, like a date," Hinata smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Sorry this was all over the place??? But it was sure fun to write!

**Author's Note:**

> Too many headcanons. Please ignore me. Thanks for reading tho!!  
> Kudos are great!! Comments are also great!!
> 
> Tumblr~~ [ShockSurprise](https://www.shocksurprise.tumblr.com)!!  
> 


End file.
